Wolf's Blood of Love
by IceFighter
Summary: A girl who saw this boy when we was 15 she grew up and was wondering who he was, but what she did not know she was a wolf.


Chapter one: Last year The first day

My name is Annette Rosa; my friends call me Misty cause of my eyes. I have short black hair that goes all the way to my shoulder, my eyes are blue gray, I am not that tall for my age, and I never had a boyfriend, and never have that first kiss. Annette was walking that fall morning to her high school, she was happy this was her last year for her school years. Her school day will still go on to College, she is scared for that day to come but not scared of her last day of her high school years. Annette was a simple girl but also a tom-boy, he only wore dress to like parts or something that she has to looks like a girl. Annette looked at her High school and took a deep breath and walked in, her best guy friend Steve was throwing the boot ball to another football player. "Hey Misty" he said and the other guy looked and then smile. "Hey Steve" she said shyly. Steve was really good-looking, he had that abs that girls would love, is hair was back but with that mosey brown hair, he had those beautiful blue eyes. All the girls would love to date him he was like a dream boy or a boy form the magazines that a lot of girl read like Teen- pop, Tiger Beat and ect. "You look nervous Misty, you need help with your backpack?" he asked and took her backpack and told his friend he would see him later. "I am not nervous at all to be honest, what would make you think that?" she asked and Steve smirked. "Nothing Mist" he looked at her and his cheek felt warm. "ANNETTE" someone yelled, Annette turned around and her best friend hugged her tightly. "Jeannette, it's great to see you" Jeannette was one of those pretty girls, she had that flawless blonde tight curls that bounced, her green brown eyes was sparling and smiling. "Senior year finally" she said to Annette and Steve and Annette giggled.

"Mist found a boyfriend yet?"

"Jennette!"

"Sorry but it's the last year to find High school love" Jeannette said and it Annette remembered the boy she saw and Jeannette looked at Annette. "Annette what's wrong?" Jennette asked worried. Annette looked at her two friends and shook her head like there was nothing wrong, on that movement that image become real. Annette looked over her shoulder and she saw him, she looked at him and the boy looked at her and walked away fast. "It's him" she said followed him. Jennette and Steve was confused and stood their again. "Have I missed something?" Steve asked and Jennette shrugged "I feel the same way" Annette was in a group that was walking past and lost the boy and she looked around and sighed. Annette was shooked that boy was on the campus of her school she had a change to know who he was. She came back and Steve give Annette her back pack back and Jennette looked at her. "Are you sure you're ok" she asked and Annette nodded. The school day passed and Annette begin to walk home, all day that boy was in her head. "Who was he, he is not homeless he is not wanted form the police. He was handsome" she said to herself. She got home and sits next to the window where she saw the boy for the first time and wrote in her Journal:

Hey there it's me,

Today was my first day of my last year of my high school, I am happy about it. Something happened today, remember when I told you about that boy. I saw him today, today at school. When I went to follow him he despaired, I don't know where is went I did not see him in any of my classes. It's so wear I saw fifth-teen when I saw him and now that I'm eighteen like he wanted me to see him again It's so wired but I keep thinking what does he want form me. I got a good look at him he has brown hair what was wavy blue eyes, he wore a blue jean jacket with a black shirt jeans. He was really handsome but I still don't know him name, could I be dreaming or am I wasting me time thinking about the boy.

**Annette Rosa**

Annette looked out to the forest and sighed. "Or maybe I am in depression of Love" she said and the left her room. Annette went to her kitchen and got her favorite cookies and cream snake and saw a note on the table and picked it up.

Hey Annette, Me and your father will be back around midnight, we both needed to do something so we left money on the table so dinner or anything you need Love you – Mom

Annette sighed and took the money and put it in her pants pocket, she was alone in the house. She was not scared of anything on being alone she turned the T.V on and noticed her favorite show supernatural was on, the day seemed to be ok in tell around 8 when the lights went out. Annette put on candles in her room she heard something like a growl around her house, she knew she was around a forest so there will he wolfs bears and ect but this was not no fight at all. She looked out and she saw a pack she pulled the candle away and watched they left put on wolf stayed be hide and looked at her, Annette watched the wolf that was looking at her and then followed the pack. "Wolfs out of the forest what are they doing out of the forest" she asked her self but shrugged it off and went on and does her retune before going to bed. She hoped the next school day was not going to be wired like today she, she still kept thinking about that boy.


End file.
